


Honesty

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Happy Ending, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Short & Sweet, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Jan wants to have a frank discussion with her daughter about sex, but it goes in a direction she wasn't expecting.





	Honesty

"Thanks, Mom."

As Alice took the toasted bagel and turned to fill up her coffee cup, Jan pursed her lips. "Alice, sweetie...can we talk?"

The seventeen-year-old turned, blinking in confusion, and slid onto one of the bar stools tucked against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Alice...there's something I need to ask. I know it's a little…you're not in trouble, and there's no wrong answer, I just want..." Alice blinked at her in ignorance, and Jan pinched her eyes shut with a frustrated sigh. "Alice, how long have you been sexually active?"

Her daughter's eyes bulged, her mouth dropping open. "What? I mean, why...what makes…"

Jan winced. "I...accidentally overheard you on the phone last night. Talking about how...how horny you were and how you couldn't wait to be together again." Alice's cheeks were bright pink and her eyes were on the counter, and her mother wasn't feeling much better. "I know this is a little...awkward, sweetie, but we've always told each other everything, and I care about your health and your safety, so...please just tell me."

Alice swallowed. "Okay. Um...about a year."

Jan bit down on her tongue to stop the coming outburst; her daughter had been having sex for a year and she hadn't had any clue. Jesus, she hadn't even known Alice was dating! Jan cleared her throat. "Are...are you using protection?"

Alice tucked a strand of loose brown hair back over her ear awkwardly. "Um...well...no, technically, but…"

"Jesus, Alice!" Jan blurted out before she could stop herself, then winced. Alice shook her head.

"It's not a big deal, we've only ever been with each other, so—"

"But you can still get pregnant!"

Alice pursed her lips. "No...we can't."

Jan laughed incredulously. "Sweetie, I know guys claim they have these little tricks, but trust me, they don't work! You need to—"

"Mom," Alice interrupted, cheeks burning. "It's not...like that."

Jan took a deep breath. Losing her cool wasn't helping anything. "Sweetie—"

"It's Torrie."

Jan froze. She blinked, then shook her head, then blinked again. "What?"

"The...the person I've been...it's Torrie."

Now Jan was the one to go wide-eyed. Torrie. As in Alice's best friend. As in Alice's very female best friend. "I...oh." Alice was still staring at the counter, eyes watering as Jan struggled to compose herself. "Okay. That's...how long have you two...felt that way about each other?"

Alice flinched. "Um, I guess, basically...our whole lives?"

Jan was speechless. When Alice said their whole lives, it wasn't hyperbole; she and Torrie had been born on the same day in the same hospital, and since Jan struck up a friendship with Torrie's mother Latisha while there they'd been each other's playmates since they were in diapers, then inseparable best friends as soon as they understood the concept.

And, apparently, not just best friends.

"Are you serious?"

Alice smiled gingerly. "Remember when we were like...five or six, I guess? And we pretended to get married? Yeah well we weren't just being cute." Jan didn't know what to say, but apparently now that the dam had burst Alice wasn't waiting for a response anyway. "We, um...we told each other how we felt at our thirteenth birthday sleepover, that was when we had our first kiss. And then last year, we...you know." Jan watched as Alice's lips curved into a lovestruck, peaceful smile. "I know it's weird, but...I've always felt this way about her." As the silence dragged on, Alice's smile began to fade, her eyes peeking up from the counter. "Mom? Say something? Please?"

Jan sniffled, hurriedly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Oh sweetie, come here…"

Jan rounded the counter and Alice collapsed gratefully into her arms, sobs of relief escaping from her throat as the hug tightened. "Oh my god, Mom, I…"

"Shh, it's okay sweetie, I'm so proud of you…"

"I wanted to tell you, I swear, I was just so scared and—"

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetie, I'm just so happy for you." As Alice's sobbing abated, Jan pulled back to look in her eyes. "Is this...are you a lesbian, or…"

Alice smiled self-consciously. "Honestly? I guess I don't really know. I've...I've never really looked at anyone but her."

Jan laughed and cradled her daughter's cheek. "Oh sweetie. You've got it bad, don't you?"

Alice's smile widened. "I'm in love. We're in love, Mom."

Jan chuckled. "Yeah I can tell. I...I am happy for you, sweetie. I just...this is going to take some getting used to."

"I know. But...it feels good that you know."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too."

They hugged again. When they pulled apart, Jan's smile was gone, replaced by a serious look that made Alice wince. "So. Now that that's out of the way...when exactly do I get to meet this 'girlfriend' of yours?"

Alice blinked. Then she burst out laughing.


End file.
